Criminal's Lover
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Bukan hal mudah bagi seorang Sakura yang orang biasa untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang kriminal. Banyak sekali hal yang menjadi penghalang hubungan keduanya. Tak ada waktu untuk hatinya beristirahat dari kekalutan yang setiap saat mengejarnya. Ia ingin Naruto berhenti, hanya itu. /Narusaku-ever/OOC/


Bau tanah menguar menusuk hidung. Tempat lembab dan jalan basah-becek sudah bisa menjadi pertanda bahwa hujan baru saja mengguyur sebagian distrik Konoha hingga beberapa jam lalu. Semilir angin yang membelai permukaan kulit dalam hembusan malam gelap menghantarkan hawa dingin yang menusuk, sisa dari pekerjaan sang hujan yang baru saja berlalu.

Bunyi kecipak air terimbangi suara derap cukup cepat yang Naruto ambil. Sepatu butut yang dikenakannya telah basah karena entah berapa banyak kubangan air yang sengaja tak ia hindari. Bukan tak ingin namun tak ada waktu untuk melakukannya.

Langkah-langkah lebar ia ambil. Beberapa kali terdengar lolongan anjing dalam kehidupan milik sang malam yang telah sepi. Selain karena cuaca yang menahan orang-orang untuk tetap tinggal nyaman didalam rumah, detik waktu juga turut ambil peran. Tengah malam sudah hampir terjangkau oleh sang waktu, hampir semua orang telah terlelap sekarang dalam dunia mimpi masing-masing.

Dan lain hal untuk Naruto. Bagi dirinya, ia tak akan pernah punya waktu untuk bergumul dalam selimut hangat ditempat tidurnya. Ia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal menyenangkan apa yang bisa ia kerjakan esokan hari ketika sinar matahari menyapanya, selayak orang-orang pada umumnya. Ia berbeda.

Ia menganggap hidupnya di dunia ini adalah perjuangan. Karena memang seperti itulah adanya. Bukan hal mudah untuk tetap berdiri pada pusaran kaki sendiri dalam kemewahan dan kesenangan yang kota ini tawarkan. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri tak pernah memandang pada kehidupan tinggi orang-orang kaya maupun iri dengan hal yang mereka miliki.

Ia bahkan tak peduli.

Akan tetapi, refleksi lain dari kota yang beberapa tahun ia tempati ini membuat kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Ia mulai memilih dan mengambil perannya sebagai pihak 'pengadil'. Ia pilih sendiri artian kata 'menyenangkan' serta 'menikmati' dalam kamus hidupnya. Dan entah sampai kapan, hal ini, perannya ini akan tetap terus berjalan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto; Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing Narusaku-ever**_

_**Warning; Out of character, Many Misatakes here, Typos, Absurd Story,**_

_**Romance, Crime **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Criminal's Lover**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nafas berat terhembus keluar dari celah bibirnya yang sedikit membiru karena dingin. Tubuh tegap Naruto terlihat kelelahan dalam temaram lampu yang menyinarinya. Kepalanya tertoleh ke beberapa sisi untuk memastikan tak ada yang mengejar maupun mengikuti dirinya. Pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada pagar beton bercat putih setinggi hampir dua meter didepannya. Satu lagi tarikan nafas panjang ia ambil sebelum melompati pagar tersebut dengan gerakan mulus.

Dua kakinya mendarat sempurna, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak menahan kembali lengannya yang terluka. Ia meringis merasakan lukanya yang semakin terbuka. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto berjalan tertatih mendekat kearah rumah minimalis disana. Semua lampu dalam rumah tersebut telah padam, menandakan pemilik rumah telah jatuh tertidur.

Pijakan Naruto terhenti, kepalanya sedikit terangkat menatap kearah salah satu jendela sebuah kamar. Mata birunya berpaku sejenak dan sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang masih naik-turun. Hatinya sedikit meragu untuk meneruskan niatnya. Pikirannya bergelut dalam kebimbangan yang selalu menyertai, hingga tanpa sadar Naruto telah memanjat sebuah pohon dan melompat kearah balkon rumah tersebut yang tak begitu jauh dari jangkauannya.

Tangan kanannya melepaskan pertahanan pada lengan kirinya yang robek. Darah merah mengotori telapaknya dan kemudian horden berwarna pastel disana turut pula ternoda warna merah saat ia sengaja membuka pintu jendela tersebut dengan gerak pelan. Menghantarkan angin dingin menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar temaram itu. Naruto berpijak pelan, sepatunya yang penuh lumpur membuat bekas diatas lantai setiap kali ia melangkah.

Gerakannya terhenti. Lengkungan curva terbentuk di bibirnya melihat seseorang yang tengah terbaring menyamping dan tidur dengan nafas yang begitu teratur. Dalam gelap ruang kamar serta hanya sedikit bantuan dari sinar malam tak berbulan, Naruto masih bisa mendapati bagaimana cantiknya wajah wanita itu. Berusaha untuk tak mengejutkan, Naruto merangsek lebih dekat kearah tepi tempat tidur. Ia kemudian duduk disana hingga membuat ranjang tersebut sedikit berderit karena pergerakannya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tak membangunkannya terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan iris samuderanya menikmati wajah cantik wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut. Namun detik kemudian, wanita itu tersadar merasakan kehadiran orang lain didalam kamarnya. Tubuh rampingnya sedikit menggeliat sebelum kemudian dua kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, mengerjap pelan dan membola.

"Ini aku.." Naruto berbisik rendah ketika melihat rona terkejut dari Sakura dan hampir saja meloloskan sebuah pekikan. Wanita itu beranjak dan bergegas bangun seraya tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh penuh luka Naruto dengan begitu erat.

Lelaki pirang itu tak berkutik ketika merasakan rembesan basah -hangath dalam pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan. Jaket dan bajunya memang sedikit basah karena tersapu hujan yang tadi mengguyur, namun meski begitu, ia tahu jika wanita itu tengah mengurai tangis dalam sela dekapannya. Hati kecilnya mencelos mendengar gumaman lirih dari Sakura.

"Ka-kau kemana saja selama ini..." Nada suaranya begitu kecil dalam isakkan. Untung saja, malam memang sunyi hingga Naruto masih bisa mendengar desahan Sakura. Wanita itu mencengkram erat bagian depan baju yang Naruto kenakan. "...aku begitu khawatir padamu..." Sesaat ketika Naruto hanya diam dengan pemikirannya, Sakura mengangkat wajah dan melepaskan pelukannya. Mata hijaunya menggambarkan berbagai macam kekalutan. Dan pandangannya, akhirnya terjatuh pada lengan Naruto yang terluka.

"Astaga Naru-" Sakura membungkam mulutnya untuk tak berusaha mengeluarkan jerit histeris melihat darah tertoreh disana. Ia memandang dalam dua iris jernih Naruto meminta jawaban, sementara airmata nya tak pernah berhenti untuk turun-tertarik gravitasi.

"Kau ter-terluka..?" Nada pertanyaan Sakura mengandung getaran. Kepanikan melanda wanita itu. Jemarinya bergerak menyentuh lengan Naruto tanpa peduli pipinya yang telah basah karena tangis maupun Naruto yang memandangnya dalam diam. "...kau selalu seperti ini. Setiap hari aku selalu bermimpi buruk tentangmu. Aku tak bisa Naruto, aku tak bisa jika su-"

"_Shhstt_, tenanglah Sakura..." Naruto menangkup wajah Sakura dengan dua tangannya, sedikit ia tak peduli darahnya akan menodai wajah putih wanita itu. Ataupun perih luka semakin ia rasakan. Naruto menurunkan padangannya pada sepasang mata yang kini menatapnya penuh kekalutan. Selalu seperti ini, ia selalu saja membuat wanita itu khawatir. "...aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis.."Permukaan jemarinya yang sedikit kasar menghapus bersih airmata wanita itu. Kepala pirangnya menggeleng pelan dan seulas senyum bermain dibibirnya, ingin meyakinkan kekasihnya jika ia baik-baik saja.

Sakura meraih satu tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat. "Bagaimana aku tak menangis?! Kau selalu saja datang dengan keadaan terluka. Kau tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku Naruto.." Suara Sakura lirih meski kini ia tak lagi terisak. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, menyembunyikan kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

"Aku tahu, Sakura." Naruto membalasnya pula dengan suara rendah. Ia merendahkan tubuh dan mendaratkan satu ciuman di puncak kepala wanita itu. "...maafkan aku karena selalu membuatmu merasa cemas. Kau pun tahu jika ini adalah pilihanku.."Naruto menarik kembali tubuhnya dan membiarkan kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertubrukan kembali. Pria itu kembali mengurai senyum tipis.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura.."

Hampir seminggu lebih Naruto pergi dan tak menemui Sakura demi menuntaskan 'pekerjaan' yang ia lakoni. Ia pergi ke Suna untuk menyelesaikan misi yang telah ia dan temannya susun. Pencurian berlian biru seharga jutaan dolar. Berhasil? Tentu saja. dan sebuah harga setimpal untuk luka yang harus ia dapat.

Namun sebenarnya, luka yang ia dapatkan bukan dari misinya di Suna. Melainkan aksi kejar-kejarannya dengan pihak penegak hukum yang terus saja memburunya. Saat itu, ia tengah berada di salah satu apartement kumuh yang sengaja ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi, namun sayang, keberadaannya telah tercium oleh pihak kepolisian. Tak ada pilihan lain karena dirinya terkepung, Naruto terpaksa memecahkan kaca jendela dan melompat dari apartementnya setinggi lima meter. Saat itu pula, lengannya tanpa sengaja tergores hingga robek.

Jika ia bukan ahli, maka dengan mudah dirinya akan tertangkap. Mengandalkan kecepatan dan keahlian _Parkour_ yang dimiliknya, ia bisa mengoceh polisi-polisi itu untuk ke sekian kalinya. Yah, dia buronan paling diincar sekarang.

Naruto meringis menahan perih luka miliknya ketika Sakura dengan telaten menjahit permukaan yang robek itu setelah membersihkan dengan cairan alkohol. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa kesakitan yang ia rasakan, Naruto memandang wajah Sakura yang nampak serius megobatinya.

Naruto tak menyangkal jika ia adalah seorang laki-laki yang beruntung hidup didunia ini. Meski pekerjaan yang ia lakoni bukanlah hal 'bersih' namun, Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberikan satu malaikat sempurnanya untuk bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Kau sendirian dirumah?" Naruto memutuskan untuk menyudahi keheningan diantara mereka berdua sejak setengah jam lalu. Sakura memutus benang jahitnya dan mulai melilitkan perban pada lengan Naruto agar lukanya tak kembali terbuka, ia masih diam sebelum memutuskan menjawabnya.

"Ayah masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.."Sakura menjawab pelan tanpa menatap Naruto secara langsung. Ia telah selesai dengan perbannya ketika mendengar naruto kembali menyahuti.

"Selalu begitu bukan.." Sakura menangkap nada candaan yang terselip disana. Namun ia lebih memilih mengemasi perlengkapan kesehatannya dan tak membalas ucapan Naruto. Ia bergerak dan berjalan menuju lemari dan menaruh kotak putih itu disana. Naruto mengawasi pergerakannya, ia sadar itu. Tapi Sakura masih merasa kesal dengan lelaki itu karena beberapa hari ini menghilang begitu saja.

"Pakai ini..." Sakura mendekat kembali kearah Naruto dengan sebuah kemeja lengan panjang milik Ayahnya. "..pakaianmu penuh darah, setidaknya gantilah." Naruto menerimanya dan memakai baju tersebut. Dan mereka berdua kembali diam untuk beberapa saat.

Naruto beberapa kali mengambil nafas perlahan dari sela bibirnya. Ia masih duduk di tempat tidur Sakura sementara wanita itu berdiri didekat jendela dan membuang pandangannya ke luar. Terlihat melamun. Naruto memperhatikan nya dalam diam, ia paham betul apa yang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Dan ia sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa agar membuat Sakura kembali tenang.

Dulu ia pernah mencoba menyerah akan hubungan mereka berdua karena tak ingin menyiksa wanita itu lebih dalam lagi. Namun semua percuma. Ia menyadari jika hubungan mereka telah jauh berjalan. Perasaan keduanya semakin erat dan tak bisa lagi di lepas begitu saja.

"Sakura..." Wanita itu sedikit terkesiap ketika merasakaan rengkuhan dari belakang. kedua kelopaknya turut terpejam ketika mendengar Naruto kembali berbicara. "..berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja sesuai janjiku selama ini.."

Sakura menyandarkan penuh tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto dan membiarkan lelaki itu menjadi penompangnya. Ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin serta hangat tubuh naruto bertubrukan menjadi satu dia atas permukaan kulitnya. "Kaulah yang harus berhenti Naruto, aku tak bisa kehilanganmu. Carilah hal lain dan aku akan membantumu sesuai ucapanku setiap saat..."

Pelukan Naruto mengerat. Ia tak bisa berhenti, ada banyak orang-orang yang bertumpu pada pundaknya. Ada tawa yang tak bisa ia lepas begitu saja. Ia tak bisa melihat ketidakadilan dalam dunia ini. Ia tak ingin anak-anak itu merasakan pedih yang dulu ia rasakan. Naruto bukan PAHLAWAN dan ia tak ingin menjadi itu. Ia hanya ingin menjadi 'pengadil' untuk semuanya. Harta curian, uang, perhiasaan, semua itu demi senyum-senyum anak-anak itu. Dan Naruto tak keberatan sekali pun nyawa sebagai taruhan.

Mungkin saja ia bisa disebut_ Robinhood_ dari Jepang. Lucu sekali.

**"Sakura, ingat ini.." **Naruto berbisik lirih.** "...meski _SKENARIO_ yang memegang kendali. Meski keadaan begitu dipaksakan, kau harus tahu jika aku selalu mencintaimu dan tak akan pernah _'meninggalkanmu'_..."**

Sakura percaya. Sangat. Ia percaya Naruto akan terus memegang janjinya untuk tak pernah meninggalkannya. Ia yakin jika tengah malam ia terbangun Naruto akan berdiri disana dan memandangi wajah tidurnya. Ia percaya lelaki itu akan selalu memeluknya jika cemas mulai datang melanda. Ia percaya semua itu.

"Anak-anak itu.." Sakura membuka dua kelopak matanya dan kembali menatap langit gelap sembari bergumam. "...mereka pasti penasaran, ingin tahu siapa orang baik hati yang rela berkorban untuk mereka ..." Ia mendengar kekehan dari lelaki dibelakangnya setelah menyeselesaikan kalimatnya. Sakura berbalik dengan dahi tertekuk tajam menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanyanya bingung sedikit ketus. "...apa ucapanku terdengar seperti lelucon?"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pelan sebelah pipi Sakura. "Tidak..." Naruto mengatupkan rahang rapat-rapat berusaha agar tak kembali terkekeh. Ia tengah berusaha mengalihkan perasaan kalut Sakura sekarang. Berusaha mengalihkan topik."...aku hanya berpikir mungkin saja anak-anak itu akan terkejut jika mengetahui penolong mereka adalah orang yang sangat tampan.." Sakura mencubit pinggang Naruto gemas mendengar jawaban dari lelaki itu. Ia menggerutu dengan bibir berkerucut.

"Kau percaya diri sekali..." Mata Sakura memincing sebelum bibirnya turut mengumbar sebuah tawa renyah."...dasar tuan sok tampan."

Naruto memeluk punggung Sakura dan mengusap pelan sepanjang tulang belakangnya. "Itu kenyataan..." Balasnya santai. Dalam hati, Naruto berlega karena Sakura lebih terlihat tenang sekarang. Ia memang yang salah. Setiap datang menemui Sakura pasti dengan tubuh terluka dan tak ayal membuat wanita itu dilanda kepanikan.

"Hmmm.."Sakura memilih menyahuti dengan gumaman malas dan lebih berkonsentrasi menikmati kehangatan yang lelaki itu berikan. Membiarkan kepalanya beristirahat di dada bidang itu. "..kau akan menginap?" Sakura mengangkat wajah dan menatap Naruto ketika pertanyaan itu terlintas dikepalanya.

Naruto meletakkan bibirnya diatas kening Sakura dan bergumam disana. "Terlalu beresiko. Aku tak bisa bersamamu terlalu lama sementara polisi terus mencari keberadaanku..." Bibirnya beralih menyentuh ujung hidung Sakura dan bertahan disana.

"Naruto..." Sakura beralih mencengkram erat kemeja depan Naruto hingga mengusut. "...kalau begitu temani aku sebentar disini..." Anggukan kepala Naruto berikan sebagai bentuk jawaban. Ia kemudian mencium kedua pipi Sakura secara bergantian sebelum berucap rendah.

"Aku akan disini sampai kau kembali tertidur..." Dan membiarkan kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut dan lama.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin?"

Gaara mengangguk cepat serta membentangkan kertas bergulung yang tadi ia bawa diatas meja. Membiarkan Kiba serta Naruto untuk turut mengamati. Ada sebuah sketsa rumah lengkap dengan ruangan-ruangan didalamnya yang tergambar di kertas itu. Mirip sebuah peta.

"Ia adalah seorang politisi yang senang menimbun kekayaannya dalam bentuk emas batangan..." Gaara menjelaskan kepada dua temannya yang masih sibuk mencermati sketsa tersebut dengan mimik serius."..tak ada harganya jika kita mengambil beberapa."

Naruto yang beraksi terlebih dahulu dengan penjelasan yang Gaara berikan. Dahinya sedikit tertekuk serta pancaran dua iris langitnya terlihat tak yakin. " Dia seperti bukan orang yang sembarangan. Apa kita alihkan saja target selanjutnya pada pengusaha Kakuzu?" Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya dan melipat tangan didada, sementara pikirannya sibuk merancang.

"Jangan dulu. Aku lebih memilih usulan Gaara, Naruto.." Kiba mengalihkan perhatian dan menyudahi meneliti sketsa gambar tersebut. Ia bertopang dagu seolah berpikir sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "...Kakuzu bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk sekarang ini."

Naruto membuang nafas kasar dan berdecak. "Terserah saja. Aku akan ikuti sesuai rencana yang disusun..." Ucapnya datar.

Kiba dan Gaara saling berpandangan dan mengangguk satu sama lain. "Aku akan periksa terlebih dahulu semuanya dan besok atau lusa kita diskusikan lagi..." Gaara berucap sembari meraih kertas tersebut dan kembali menggulungnya. Ia terlihat terburu dan beranjak dari sofa. Sebelum lelaki berambut merah itu benar-benar beranjak, ia kembali mengurai kata. "Naruto, kurangi pergerakanmu. Dari kita bertiga kau yang paling dicari polisi..." Dan setelahnya ia menghilang dari sana.

Kiba menatap Naruto dan menepuk bahu lebar lelaki itu. "Kita bukan orang biasa, kau ingat?!" Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Kiba juga pergi dari sana.

Ya, Naruto bukan lagi orang biasa. Ia bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudah jalan-jalan ditrotoar jalan. Ataupun pergi ketempat yang ia mau dengan santai. Ia tak bisa seperti itu...

Karena ia adalah seorang kriminal.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja menata beberapa buku dan menyimpannya ke dalam lemari ketika seorang muridnya berlari-lari kecil menghampiri dirinya. "Haruno_-sensei._.." Teriaknya cukup lantang. Sakura tersenyum dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Tayuya.

"Ada apa, Yuya-chan? Kenapa lari-lari begitu?" Tanyanya lembut.

Tayuya mengayunkan pelan sebelah tangannya untuk menyuruh Sakura merendahkan tubuh agar ia bisa berbisik ditelinga _sensei_nya itu. Dan Sakura melakukan, penasaran apa yang gadis enam tahun itu ingin katakan.

"Ada seseorang yang menunggu sensei dibelakang taman sekolah.." Gadis cilik itu berbisik rendah sekali. Sakura menatap wajah Tayuya dan gadis itu hanya terkikik geli dan bergegas berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang belum sempat bertanya lebih jauh.

_'Siapa?' _Sakura membatin bingung seraya berjalan menuju taman belakang gedung sekolah dasar ini. Ketika ia sampai disana, semua terlihat sepi dan terlihat satu orangpun. Ia sempat beranjak pergi dan berpikir Tayuya tengah mengerjai dirinya, namun urung saat melihat siluet seseorang dibawah pohon momiji besar disana.

Dua mata Sakura menyipit, berusaha mengenali orang bertopi disana. Sebelum ia menerka, otaknya sudah terlebih dahulu merekam sosok Naruto. Tanpa membuang waktu ia bergegas mendekat, tak peduli tengah mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi sekarang ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura mencercanya cepat ketika telah sampai. "...bagaimana jika ada yang mengenalimu?"

Naruto merapikan jaket miliknya dan sedikit menurunkan masker yang menghalangi wajahnya. Dua tanganya yang kokoh meraih bahu Sakura. "Jangan khawatir. Tak akan ada yang mengenaliku..."

Sakura menggeleng pelan dengan kenekatan Naruto. Sesaat ia mengeryit penasaran alasan apa sampai lelaki itu datang ditempatnya bekerja. "Ada masalah apa? Kenapa kau datang kesini? Apa tak bisa di bicarakan nanti malam saja?"

Kali ini Naruto yang menggeleng keras. "Aku ada 'misi' lagi hari ini dan jika menunggu sampai malam, kurasa tak akan sempat.."

Sakura berpaku dalam pijakannya, merasa tak percaya. "Kau baru beberapa hari kembali dan sekarang akan pergi lagi?!" Intonasinya naik turun berusaha untuk tak marah detik ini juga pada lelaki itu. "...apa tidak bisa dua minggu lagi, atau sebulan lagi?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

"Itu tak mungkin Sakura..." Naruto menjawab dengan nada kering. Merasa tak suka harus kembali berdebat dengan masalah yang sama. "...aku menemui agar kau tak cemas. Maka dari itu mengertilah..."

"Baiklah..." Sakura menyahut lirih. Dua tangan nya beringsut memeluk tubuh Naruto. "..cepat kembali.." Bisiknya pelan. Naruto meletakkan dagunya diatas puncak kepala Sakura.

"Aku tahu..." Mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti cukup lama sampai kemudian Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap penuh wajah Naruto.

"Aku akan menunggumu..." Ia berjinjit dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat lalu bergegas pergi dari sana meninggalkan Naruto yang berpaku akan kepergian dirinya.

Naruto hanya mengela nafas dan bergumam lirih. "Maafkan aku..."

_._

.

.

"Brengsek, bagaimana ia bisa lolos lagi?" Gebrakan keras di atas meja itu membuat semua orang yang berada disana saling terlonjak kaget. Tak ada yang berani menegakkan kepala menatap sang atasan. Semua sibuk menunduk dan berharap kemarahan atasan mereka segera mereda. "...hanya menangkap seorang saja kalian tidak bisa? Lalu apa gunanya senjata dan semua perlengkapan canggih kalian Haahhh?"

Hening. Semua bungkam dan mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat. Semua ini tidaklah akan terjadi jika mereka berhasil meringkus buronan pencuri kelas tinggi yang telah bergerak sejak lama. Namun sampai detik ini pula tak ada yang berhasil menangkap satu dari mereka.

"Aku tak mau tahu. Kalian sudah memiliki data lengkapnya dan minggu ini, para pencuri itu sudah harus berada di dalam sel tahanan kita..." Putusnya dengan nada tegas pada semua anak buahnya.

"Siap, Komandan..."

.

.

.

Bunyi sirine mobil patroli polisi bergema dari jalan utama. Terlihat melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Memecahkan sepi malam hari distrik Konoha, mungkin saja sebagian penduduk ada yang terbangun karena bunyi sirine tersebut.

Naruto mengumpat keras. Suara gemeruduk dibelakangnya semakin terdengar jelas. Ia melompati sebuah pagar besi setinggi satu setengah meter dan memanjat sebuah bangunan dengan pipa-pipa besar yang terpasang.

"Itu disana, cepat tangkap..." Teriakan terdengar serta sorot lampu senter yang menyala terang terus mengikuti pergerakan yang Naruto lakukan. Membuat lelaki itu terpaksa bertindak lebih cepat dari polisi-polisi itu.

Bukan main kali ini. Sekitar tujuh sampai sepuluh polisi yang mengejar dirinya. Tak seperti biasa. Mereka membawa serta anjing pelacak yang liar hingga Naruto dibuat cukup kesulitan. Ia tak menyangka jika _basement_ yang ditinggalinya ketahuan oleh polisi dan membuatnya harus melarikan diri secepat mungkin.

Naruto tak ada pilihan lain. Ia melompati satu per satu atap-atap rumah diperkotaan yang padat. Berusaha terus menjaga keseimbangannya agar tak tergelincir dan jatuh dari ketinggian. Dan polisi dibelakangnya tak patah arang mengejarnya. Mereka sama hebatnya dengan Naruto.

Beberapa bunyi letusan senjata api terdengar dan peluru meluncur kearahnya. Namun Ia beruntung bisa menghindari, dan terus bergerak dengan brutal.

"Oh shit..." Naruto menghentikan cepat laju larinya, satu jengkal lagi dan ia akan terjun bebas dari gedung tinggi ini. Naruto menatap ke sekekeliling, dan tak ada jalan keluar lagi yang bisa ia gunakan. Gedung lain diseberangnya terlalu jauh untuk ia jangkau dengan sebuah lompatan. Dan dibawah sana hanya terdapat jalanan yang sedikit lenggang.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi..." Naruto menoleh dan melihat polisi-polisi itu telah mengepungnya dan saling menodongkan senjata. "...cukup sampai disini pelarianmu Namikaze Naruto..."

Lelaki pirang itu mendengus kasar dan membuat sebuah senyum mengejek. "Benarkah?" Katanya dengan menantang. Sesaat ia menatap sang komandan kepolisian divisi dua yang berdiri dibarisan paling depan. "...emhh sepertinya tak akan mungkin..." Naruto membuat pergerakan dengan satu kaki mengambang dari lantai gedung itu. Terlalu nekat. "...sampai jumpat lagi, Komandan Haruno.." Dan ia terjun bebas setelah melihat sebuah truk bak terbuka berisi karung-karung akan melintas dibawah sana. Mendarat tepat diatasnya dengan keberuntungan yang melingkupi.

Polisi-polisi disana terdiam tak percaya melihat kenekatan buruan mereka. Sementara sang komandan hanya bisa berdecak kesal karena lagi-lagi ia bisa lolos dari kejarannya.

**_-The End-_**

**_-Terimakasih-_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Mungkin banyak sekali pertanyaan yang tak terjawab dalam fic ini. Bagaimana awal Naruto dan Sakura bisa menjalin hubungan. Bagaimana mereka akan terus bertahan dalam keadaan yang tak memungkinkan. Bagaimana akhir untuk hubungan mereka.

Biarlah itu menjadi misteri. Semisteri cinta sesungguhnya Uzumaki Naruto untuk seorang Haruno Sakura.

**Status on Ffn : I'm semi-active now.**

Sign.


End file.
